Running up that hill
by yui minamino
Summary: Se eu apenas pudesse,eu teria feito um trato com Deus. Eu pegaria ele para trocar os nossos lugares.
1. Chapter 1

RUNNING UP THAT HILL

Retratação: Cometi um crime! Art. 148 do Código penal – Privar alguém de sua liberdade, mediante seqüestro ou cárcere privado. - Tenho o Shaka todinho só para mim agora! E jamais revelarei onde é o cativeiro! O resto da obra continua sob propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

N/A: Caros amigos, apresento-lhes minha mais nova criação. Bem, não é exatamente uma nova criação, estou com essa fic inteira na minha cabeça há muito tempo, mas tinha um imenso bloqueio criativo quando sentava-se diante do computador para escrevê-la, vinham capítulos e capítulos de outras fics, menos dessa. Então minha querida amiga Margarida aparou as arestas desse diamante, modelando a idéia. Por fim _Brian Molko_ deu a última martelada sobre o meu cérebro. Enquanto voltava do trabalho para casa, ouvindo _Placebo, _mais precisamente a música-título da fic, o texto inteiro passou pela minha cabeça, então, só me restou escrevê-lo. Talvez alguns não achem a música realmente de acordo com a fic, mas não estou falando apenas da letra, a melodia foi o que mais me influenciou, não me perguntem por quê, há coisas que simplesmente não se explicam. Bem, colocarei uma estrofe da música à cada capítulo (copiando descaradamente minha amiga Margarida em sua fic _Anybody seen my baby, _mas boas idéias devem ser reproduzidas), espero que gostem e recomendo a música também – **_Running up That Hill – Placebo_** – Agora chega de papo, que venha a história.

CAPÍTULO I

"**_It doesn't hurt me._**

_**You wanna feel how it feels?**_

_**You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?**_

_**You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?**_

_**You be running up that hill**_

_**You and me be running up that hill"**_

"_Isso não me machuca._

_Você quer sentir como é isso?_

_Você quer saber que aquilo não me machuca?_

_Você quer escutar sobre o trato que eu estou fazendo?_

_Você está correndo colina acima_

_Você e eu estamos correndo colina acima"_

O lugar respirava silêncio, era possível sentir a paz em cada detalhe do recinto adornado ao estilo dos antigos templos indianos. Mesmo repleto de aprendizes concentrados em seus treinamentos, nada se ouvia, nem mesmo a batida de seus corações ou o movimento do tórax durante a inspiração.

Delicadamente, os pés pequenos pousavam sobre os espaços entre os homens sentados na posição de lótus. Os olhos atentos localizaram o mestre no centro da sala. Felizmente, parecia concentrado demais no mundo astral para dar-se conta do pequeno atraso da aprendiz.

Assim que encontrou um espaço para si entre os demais, ali aconchegou-se, assumindo a posição de meditação e iniciando o processo de inspiração e respiração. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse se concentrar, não conseguiu ignorar a presença altiva do rapaz que se posicionou à sua frente.

Abrindo apenas um olho, pôde ver como a expressão de ira diabólica no rosto do cavaleiro de ouro, contrastava com o dourado divino de seus longos cabelos. Mal teve tempo de abrir o outro olho, quando foi bruscamente puxada para cima, terminando por ser arrastada pela sala e jogada porta à fora da casa de virgem.

Ouviu o barulho da chave girando dentro da fechadura, foi quando tomou uma atitude:

- Shaka! Não pode fazer isso comigo! Sou sua aprendiz! Tenho tanto direito quanto eles ao treinamento! E eu juro! Por tudo o que é mais sagrado! Tive motivos fortes para me atrasar dessa vez!

Sem efeito. A porta nem se moveu, então, resolveu apelar:

- Sou sua única aprendiz! Se eu falhar nas eliminatórias, você terá falhado como mestre perante todo o Santuário!

A porta abriu-se. Efeito imediato! Sem nada dizer, Shaka fez um sinal para que a jovem de cabelos curtos entrasse e ainda em silêncio, seguiu para uma ante-sala onde novamente trancou a porta, dessa vez logo após que sua aprendiz passou.

O mestre continuava claramente bravo com a aprendiz, mas parecia um pouco disposto à ouvir suas explicações:

- Eu precisei resolver alguns problemas pessoais...questões familiares... eu tentei chegar à tempo, mas o trânsito estava um caos, os ônibus atrasados...

A jovem deteu-se quando o cavaleiro levantou sua mão. Era um sinal de basta. Com os olhos cerrados, Shaka dirigiu-se à ela:

- Sejamos práticos Alexandra. Quem morreu dessa vez? Seu tio? Sua avó? O cachorro da vizinha? Você já inventou desculpas mais elaboradas do que essa.

Irritada com o comentário, a garota apontou o dedo indicador para o mestre, sem respeito algum pela autoridade do cavaleiro de ouro:

- Em primeiro lugar, é Alex! Em segundo lugar, eu não invento histórias, se não acredita em mim, o problema não é meu! Ai!

Shaka segurou o dedo da aluna, pressionando-o com força suficiente para quebrá-lo:

- Em primeiro lugar, nunca mais aponte esse dedo para mim novamente. Em segundo lugar, sou seu mestre, demonstre respeito e por último, vou lembrá-la mais uma vez porquê está aqui. - O virginiano não alterou o tom de voz, sua calma habitual refletia-se em suas palavras, o que as tornavam mais afiadas. - Você conseguiu a proeza de perder o dia da seleção e por pouco não se tornou aprendiz de Milo. Mesmo sabendo que estou assoberbado de alunos, Atena me implorou para que eu a treinasse. A única razão para que eu concordasse foi porque Atena em pessoa solicitou esse favor.

Alex ouvia tudo pacientemente, não era a primeira vez que seu mestre entoava esse discurso, e com certeza, não seria a última. Em seu íntimo, lamentava o imenso azar que tivera ao ser entregue aos cuidados de Shaka, quando poderia ter se tornado aluna de Aldebaran, Afrodite ou mesmo Saga e Shura.

Muito antes de Atena reencarnar neste mundo, o Santuário vinha sofrendo com uma queda vertiginosa no número de amazonas, no entanto, nada vinha sendo feito para complementar o grupo de guerreiras e a situação em que viviam desestimulava qualquer aspirante ao cargo. Mesmo com o retorno de Atena ao Santuário e a abolição da máscara, poucas ou nenhuma mulher se candidatava, já que suas perspectivas de crescimento não poderiam passar do nível prata.

Tentando evitar um terrível desequilíbrio de forças, Saori tomou uma atitude drástica, recrutou jovens ao redor do mundo, mulheres com um certo nível de treinamento que competiriam pelas quatro armaduras de prata vagas e as demais armaduras de bronze. A colheita foi relativamente boa, 20 garotas candidataram-se, entre elas, Alex. Todas deveriam comparecer na data marcada, quando seriam designadas para treinarem ao lado de um dos cinco cavaleiros de ouro designados por Atena para tal missão.

Entretanto, na data avençada, duas pessoas não puderam comparecer; Aiolos prontamente desertou da missão, ainda precisava colocar sua vida em ordem e uma aprendiz era tudo o que não desejava no momento. Alex tinha suas razões pessoais para não comparecer naquele dia, os motivos que a seguraram foram mais fortes do que qualquer outra coisa, mas sabia que Atena entenderia e aquele contratempo não a seguraria. Um dia não alteraria seus planos, iria se tornar uma amazona e apagar o passado de uma vez por todas.

Infelizmente, o mundo pareceu conspirar contra seu desejo. Com a saída de Aiolos, Milo foi o único voluntário para o cargo, candidatura esta prontamente repudiada por Saori. Mesmo sabendo que o cavaleiro de Escorpião tinha total disponibilidade de tempo para treinar mais um aprendiz, Atena preferia evitar uma onda de jovens corações partidos ou coisa pior. De forma contrária, optou por dividir as demais alunas pelos cavaleiros que ali estavam e quanto à Alex, implorou à Shaka que assumisse seu treinamento, o cavaleiro de virgem era o único à ter uma vaga remanescente em seu quadro de aprendizes.

Shaka aceitou... relutante, mas aceitou. Sua intuição lhe dizia que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia treinar uma amazona... aquela amazona. Acabou descobrindo que deveria ouvir mais à sua intuição.

Desde que os treinos se iniciaram, a antipatia entre ambos foi imediata, o visível desprezo da moça pelas regras e seu aparente desrespeito á hierarquia só vieram agravar o quadro. Quando não faltava ao treinamento, Alex se atrasava e vinha com uma desculpa esfarrapada. Cada dia aumentava a preocupação do cavaleiro, a data das eliminatórias se aproximavam, todas as aspirantes se enfrentariam, as derrotadas perderiam o direito de continuar treinando com os cavaleiros de ouro e se tornariam aprendizes dos cavaleiros de prata, a fim de competirem por uma armadura de bronze. Às dez vencedoras os louros da fama e a continuação de seu treinamento visando uma armadura de prata.

Os cavaleiros selecionados por Atena para tornarem-se mestres, conheciam suas responsabilidades, era primordial que classificassem uma de suas alunas, do contrário, teriam falhado da pior forma possível. No caso de Shaka, a derrota seria maior, só tinha uma amazona para treinar, fracassar com ela seria o mesmo que atestar a própria incompetência!

Foi diante desse quadro a relação entre ambos iniciou-se, turbulenta e previamente condenada ao fracasso. Mais uma vez ambos deparavam-se frente a frente, naquele conflito que vinha infernizando suas vidas:

- O que realmente aconteceu? - Shaka perguntou calmamente, dessa vez, com os olhos abertos, encarando os orbes castanhos da garota.

Alex preferiu desviar o olhar, encarando o nada, respondeu:

- Não foi nada, me atrasei porque perdi a hora. Está satisfeito?

Shaka respirou fundo, mais uma resposta mal educada. Seus anos de treinamento lhe conferiram uma calma inabalável diante das piores situações, mas parece que mestre algum o preparara para aquela menina endiabrada. Os olhos amendoados e o cabelo curto, no corte chanel lhe conferiam um ar infantil, mas por outro lado, escondiam uma maledicência e perigosa astúcia.

O cosmos da jovem era misterioso, pesado, encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes era como atravessar uma luz intensa e de repente cair num imenso abismo. O mestre não se sentia confortável com a própria aprendiz e admitia para si mesmo, rezava para Alex não se atrasar e treinar apenas com os demais alunos, evitava ao máximo permanecer mais que o tempo necessário, a sós com a moça.

Virando as costas para a aluna, Shaka deu uma última ordem antes de se retirar:

- Inicie pelo treinamento físico, Ikki acompanhará sua seqüência, volte quando tiver terminado.

Alex cruzou os braços e passou pelo cavaleiro quase o derrubando, não estava feliz, mas cumpriria a ordem, bem ou mal, ele ainda era o seu mestre.

Depois de mais uma discussão diurna com sua nova aprendiz, Shaka encarregou um de seus alunos de conduzir o treinamento dos demais e retirou-se para seus aposentos sem mais explicações.

Aproximando-se da pia, jogou um pouco de água sobre o rosto, passando então a encarar o espelho. Deparou-se com a imagem do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, um homem poderoso, mas ainda assim, um homem. Nas palavras de seu amigo Mu, um homem suscetível a todos os pecados da carne, assim como todos os seres humanos.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Peço um milhão de desculpas a uma pessoa que vai me xingar até a morte, Margarida, não lhe enviei uma prévia, eu sei... mas vc me conhece, eu simplesmente não me contenho, quando tenho um fic na mão, dou a cara a tapa e lanço de uma vez, e venha o que vier de críticas! Meninas, reviews please! B-jão!


	2. Chapter 2

RUNNING UP THAT HILL

N/A: A obra de Cavaleiros do Zodiaco não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada.

Prezados, mais um capítulo desse fic que, cá entre nós, vem me dando trabalho. tem sido tão difícil escrever que solicitei a duas figurinhas carimbadas por aqui para revisarem, Margarida e Dama 9. Usei a versão da Dama 9 - meninas, muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas dicas - espero que gostem... reviews please. E aproveitando a oportunidade, faço propaganda do meu novo fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, Fraqueza...por favor...leiam também... estou com bloqueio... preciso de reviews de incentivo. B-jos.

CAPÍTULO II

_**And if I only could,**_

_**Make a deal with God,**_

_**And get him to swap our places,**_

_**Be running up that road,**_

_**Be running up that hill,**_

_**Be running up that building.**_

_**If I only could, oh...**_

_E se eu apenas pudesse,_

_Eu teria feito um trato com Deus,_

_Eu pegaria ele para trocar os nossos lugares,_

_Continue correndo estrada a fora_

_Continue correndo colina acima_

_Continue correndo pelo prédio_

_Se eu pudesse, oh..._

Uma a uma elas entravam no alojamento, mais um final de dia estava chegando, não que isso fosse símbolo de muitas alegrias, se fosse levado em consideração a nova carga de exercícios que viriam com a manhã seguinte, mas algumas conseguiam ainda tornar aquelas poucas horas de tranqüilidade necessária, apenas com sua voz:

Olha só quem voltou!? É o que dizem por ai, quem é vivo sempre aparece! - a ironia impregnava cada palavra da aspirante à amazona que cruzou com Alex na entrada do alojamento.

Vai se fuder Eva. - a resposta veio curta e grossa, sem rodeios.

Ofendida, a argentina levantou o tom da voz:

Escuta aqui vadia! Quem você pensa que é pra me responder desse jeito, sua filha da puta! O que foi? O mestre te expulsou da cama dele foi?!

Eu juro que vou fazer você engolir isso piranha! - Alex perdera as estribeiras, estava pronta para arrancar a cabeça da outra quando foi detida por outras duas aprendizes.

Se controla Alex! Ela só quer te provocar! - Semira segurava a amiga com todas as forças que tinha, enquanto isso, a loira continuava a provocar:

É Alexandra, controle-se, não se preocupe, uma hora seu mestre te chama de volta pra cama dele. Sim, porque essa é a única explicação para alguém como você continuar por aqui. Sumindo por dias, abandonando o treino, fugindo do alojamento à noite?! Eu só vejo uma razão para você continuar no programa. Me diz uma coisa Alexandra, você também foi pra cama com mais algum cavaleiro ou enviou uma de suas amigas vadias fazer o serviço? Ai!

Um grito desesperado encerrou o discurso de Eva. Todas as mulheres ali presentes dirigiram seus olhares surpresos à aprendiz de Aldebaran.

Katerina!? - a jovem Inês pronunciou o nome da amiga em meio ao choque, enquanto Eva se contorcia no chão, com toda a dor causada pelo soco aplicado na boca do estômago.

Katerina passou por cima da amazona estirada, falando em tom forte e autoritário:

O show acabou! Todo mundo pra cama e levem essa coisa com vocês.

Enquanto algumas garotas ajudavam Eva, Katerina foi ter com Alex:

E quanto à você! Quando vai aprender a se controlar? Quando reage só faz piorar os boatos!

Do que está falando? Foi você quem nocauteou ela! - Alex rebatia enquanto dirigia-se para sua cama. - Além disso, ela nos chamou de vadias, o que incluiu você.

Mas eu já estou acostumada com isso, meu passado me condena. - A russa acompanhou a amiga, sentando-se na cama ao lado.

Então por que bateu nela? - Inês não resistiu à sua curiosidade, deixando escapar a pergunta inocente.

Dando de ombros, com ar divertido, a ex-striper respondeu:

Não encontrei outro jeito de calar a boca dela.

As jovens caíram na gargalhada, até que Semira apareceu resmungando:

Minha nossa! Que mulher grossa! - e com um grito para o outro lado do alojamento, continuou. - Eu só queria ajudar! Mal criada. - voltando-se para Katerina terminou – Você deveria ter-lhe quebrado uns dentes, quem sabe assim ela calava aquela boca.

Novamente as jovens caíram na gargalhada. Depois da crise de risos às custas da argentina, Alex mudou de assunto:

Inês, você ainda tem aquele remédio para dor muscular que o Afrodite lhe deu?

Tenho sim. - Indo até sua cama, a jovem israelense pegou o remédio preparado pelo mestre, alcançando-o à Alex.

Vendo a dificuldade nos movimentos da grega, Semira questionou:

Ele pegou pesado dessa vez?

Com um sorriso debochado, Alex não perdeu o ar da graça:

Digamos que a única coisa que eu consigo fazer no momento é sentar. glúteos não estão incluídos no treinamento do Shaka.

Enquanto as outras riam, Katerina manteve-se séria:

Não deveria brincar com uma coisa dessas, você está se acabando desse jeito.

Tenho minhas razões. - Alex rebateu seriamente, encarando a russa com um olhar desafiador.

Antes que uma nova briga se iniciasse, Semira interveio:

Nós sabemos e ninguém aqui pode julgar ninguém. Todas temos telhados de vidro.

Um silêncio instalou-se depois do comentário. Semira tinha razão, das quatro, talvez a única que poderia falar alguma coisa era ela mesma.

Semira era uma refugiada da guerra civil no Sudão **(1).** Sua aldeia fora destruída pela milícia islâmica Janjaweed no processo de limpeza étnica do país, a jovem sobreviveu apenas graças à sua coragem e destreza. Seus reflexos foram mais rápidos que o de seu algoz e esta conseguiu atingi-lo antes que ele a executasse. Depois disso, passou cinco anos vivendo num campo de refugiados, na região de Darfur, onde aprendeu a proteger-se dos ladrões e estupradores que atacavam o lugar, tendo como mestre um soldado nepales pertencente às forças de paz da ONU.

Em poucos instantes, todo o alojamento mergulhou num silêncio sepulcral, apenas o som da respiração das ocupantes podia ser ouvido, quando subitamente, em uma das camas, um celular vibrou.

Bastou um toque para que Alex atendesse. Nada foi dito, a jovem de cabelos escuros apenas ouviu, desligou o aparelho e levantou-se da cama, já arrumando uma mochila.

Por mais cuidadosa que tenha sido, a grega não conseguiu evitar que a moça da cama ao lado acordasse. Katerina levantou-se na mesma hora, lançando um ar inquisidor à Alex:

Vai sair agora?

Eles ligaram, tenho que ir. - a outra respondeu num sussurro.

Suspirando, a russa tentou argumentar:

Dizer que, se for pega, te expulsam, não vai detê-la, então, pelo menos, pense em si mesma. Está cansada, precisa recuperar-se!

Alex sentou-se na cama, encarando a aluna de Aldebaran nos olhos, seria, disse:

Tem razão.

Por um momento Katerina acreditou tê-la persuadido, mas logo Alex abriu um sorriso maroto:

Está certa. Não vai me deter. - e dizendo isso levantou-se, dirigindo-se em direção à porta, mas não sem antes pedir um favor – Me cobre.

Era a única coisa que Katerina poderia fazer por ela, já que a grega não ouvia ninguém.

Meia hora depois, Alex finalmente chegava ao seu destino. Uma rua escura, sem saída, cercada por sacos de lixo, gatos vira-lata e bêbados jogados na sarjeta.

De repente, uma pequena porta de metal abriu-se abruptamente e dela saíram barulhos, música e um homem arremessado em direção aos sacos de lixo.

Logo que o bêbado aterrissou no beco, um verdadeiro gorila surgiu porta a fora, berrando à plenos pulmões:

E não quero mais ver essa sua bunda amarela por aqui nunca mais! Ou te encho de chumbo! Entendeu bem?!

Os mesmos bêbados de sempre Igor?

Alexandra!? - o ex-boxeador não escondeu a felicidade ao ver a moça chegar. - Como vai a minha pequena hoje? Pronta para faturar essa noite? - o homenzarrão abraçou Alex que correspondeu ao carinho, como sempre, logo em seguida entrando naquilo que parecia um bar.

Seguindo entre as mesas lotadas, a garota de olhos castanhos cumprimentou alguns garçons e o barman, logo alcançando uma outra porta, também guardada por um homem igual ou maior que Igor.

Sem nada dizer, o homem deixou Alex passar e esta seguiu subindo uma escadaria, deparando-se com homens vestidos com roupas caras, acompanhados de mulheres igualmente caras.

Ao final da escadaria, uma arena abriu-se à vista, rodeada de pessoas que não deveriam estar ali. Políticos, ricos empresários, celebridades, traficantes, cafetões, todo tipo de gente se acomodava pela arquibancada, todos preparando-se para o espetáculo que estava prestes a começar.

Alex caminhava em direção uma área mais reservada, até deparar-se com um armário de dois metros de altura e cara de poucos amigos:

Está atrasada. - o homem falou de forma rude, encarando a amazona.

Fingindo não notar o homem à sua frente, Alex ia passando, quando falou com ar de deboche:

Você não deveria estar por ai lambendo o chão de alguém Murat?

O libanês explodiu! Segurando o braço da guerreira com força, estava prestes a arrancar-lhe o sorriso do rosto, quando um homem igualmente forte e alto apareceu e, com uma voz forme e ao mesmo tempo fria, ordenou:

Solte-a Murat.

Sem muita escolha, Murat soltou Alex que imediatamente encarou o recém-chegado vendo-o agora carregar um sorriso nos lábios:

Alexandra! Não consigo imaginar visão mais sublime que esta.

Deixa de ser falso! Por que me chamou aqui? Tínhamos um acordo! Eu vim aqui por três noites seguidas, avisei que precisava descansar e você concordou! - Alex explodiu ali mesmo, chamando para si a atenção de todos os presentes.

Ainda sorrindo, o homem a segurou pelo braço, arrastando-a para uma outra porta e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

Aqui não é o lugar nem a hora para discutirmos isso.

Dentro de uma sala que assemelhava-se a um escritório, o homem sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona, enquanto Murat trancava a porta atrás de Alex:

E então? - A jovem estava impaciente, queria respostas.

Sem pressa, o homem começou a brincar com uma caneta a sua frente, para só então responder:

Temos um apostador grande essa noite, um viciado disposto a colocar muito dinheiro nos nossos cofres e não serei a desapontá-lo. Portanto, decidi oferecer ao nosso amigo prefeito, nossa melhor atração. - e levantando o olhar para encarar a moça, completou – Você.

Alex sentiu o chão desaparecer sobre os seus pés. Nunca sentia medo, era destemida, corajosa, por vezes atrevida, mas ali, diante daquele homem que tinha a vida dela em suas mãos, não passava de uma menininha assustada.

Péricles era uma espécie de rei do jogo na cidade de Atenas. Por toda a capital, cassinos clandestinos, bares com caça-níqueis, estavam espalhados, conferindo-lhe sua "pequena" fortuna. Mas isso era o de menos. A menina dos seus olhos eram as lutas.

Numa arena organizada em um lugar longe dos olhos das autoridades e ao alcance dos apostadores, dezenas de lutadores amadores reuniam-se visando testar suas habilidades e em busca de dinheiro fácil.

Eu lutei por três noites seguidas! Preciso de um descanso!

Teve o dia inteiro para descansar. Se não o fez, é problema seu, além disso Alexandra, essa luta não será problema para você. Depois do que vi na última, tenho certeza que você derruba o adversário antes do terceiro round. - Péricles manteve o tom calmo, enquanto levanta-se e caminhava em círculos, em torno de Alex.

Não é de hoje que venho notando Alexandra. Você vem ficando mais forte, o que me leva a uma pergunta. O que tem feito durante o dia? - o homem continuava a caminhar em torno da jovem, aproximando-se cada vez mais, deixando-a zonza.

Tentando manter a concentração, Alex buscou forças para responder rispidamente:

Não é da sua conta. Não está funcionando como você mesmo disse? Então não é nada pra se preocupar.

Com um sorriso quase diabólico, Péricles falou:

Tem razão. Depois do que vi na luta passada, acho que não preciso realmente me preocupar com nada. Você vem cumprindo direitinho sua parte no trato Alexandra, merece um descanso. Façamos o seguinte, vencendo a luta de hoje, você poderá passar o resto da semana fora. Mas é bom estar de volta na Segunda-feira, caso contrário...

Eu sei! Não precisa dizer! - Alex interrompeu o discurso atormentador de Péricles. Não precisava ouvir aqui mais uma vez, conviver com aquela realidade já era suficientemente torturante.

Divertindo-se com a exasperação da jovem, o homem aproximou-se ao máximo, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

Vá pegá-los, tigresa.

Continua...

(1) Sudão (Darfur): O Sudão é hoje o maior país da África, e está em guerra civil há 46 anos. O conflito entre o governo muçulmano e guerrilheiros não-muçulmanos, baseados no sul do território, revela as realidades culturais opostas da Nação. A guerra e prolongados períodos de seca já deixaram mais de 2 milhões de mortos. A introdução da Sharia, a lei islâmica, causou a fuga de mais de 350 mil sudaneses para países vizinhos. Entre outras medidas, a lei determina a proibição de bebidas alcoólicas e punições por enforcamento ou mutilação. Atualmente um massacre de imensas proporções está acontecendo no país, segue uma matéria de Johann Hari do "Independent"-"Folha de São Paulo"-08/10/2005 "Finalmente, o genocídio no oeste do Sudão está quase terminado. Há um problema, porém: o genocídio está chegando ao fim apenas porque não restam negros para matar ou submeter à limpeza étnica. No esforço para "limpar" o oeste do país de "zurgas" -termo que pode ser traduzido como "crioulos"-, o governo da Frente Islâmica Nacional já exterminou mais de 400 mil deles e expulsou outros 2 milhões de suas casas . As milícias racistas governamentais, conhecidas como Janjaweed, adorariam continuar a matar e devastar, no entanto, os povoados negros já foram todos queimados, e todas as mulheres negras já foram estupradas .O primeiro genocídio do século 21 transcorreu sem transtornos, e os genocidas venceram. (Wikipedia)


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Pessoas, um novo capítulo de Running up That Hill, espero que gostem, eu particularmente, AMEI!

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Se assim o fosse, ai... pra que sonhar né...

RUNNING UP THAT HILL

CAPÍTULO III

_**You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
**__**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

_Você não quer me machucar,  
Mas veja quão profundo as balas estão.  
__Ignore eu estou chorando sua separação._

_Há um relâmpago em nossos corações, baby._

_Tanto ódio para aqueles que amamos?_

_Di__ga-me, nos dois importamos, não?_

O chão estava tremendo, podia sentir a vibração do lugar percorrer todo o seu corpo, começando pela sola de seus pés e terminando no último fio de cabelo. Alex observava a arena por uma fresta da cortina que escondia os bastidores daquele show de horrores. Nas arquibancadas, as figuras mais proeminentes do país clamavam por sangue enquanto bebiam champagne ou wisky importados e degustavam alguma iguaria internacional.

Do outro lado, a morena de cabelos curtos podia visualizar seu adversário, um orangotango troglodita que tinha de tamanho o que lhe faltava em inteligência. Ela o conhecia, já ouvira falar sobre a figura no meio do boxe ilegal. Um sujeito que se auto intitulava o triturador, desengonçado, geralmente entrava no ring, capturava o adversário e batia até arrancar-lhe os miolos. Feio, burro e fracassado, o tipo perfeito para Alex.

Uma luta encerrava-se no ring, logo alguns empregados da casa foram retirar o perdedor que jasia inconsciente no chão, sangrando à beira da morte. Em seguida o locutor assumiu seu lugar, com o microfone em punho, anunciou o principal evento da noite:

- Senhoras e senhores! Após a apresentação de um dos nossos melhores lutadores... na qual tenho certeza que muitos de vocês embolsaram algumas verdinhas... chegou a hora dessa humilde arena receber seus convidados mais ilustres! – Nesse momento a casa explodiu! A maioria dos ali presentes lançavam palavras de ordem contra o apresentador, gritando para que a luta começasse logo.

Apontando com a mão para o lado direito do ring, ao qual seguia-se uma rampa e enfim a cortina para os bastidores, o apresentador anunciou:

- Do meu lado direito, pesando cento e vinte quilos! Ele, o rolo compressor da luta livre! O massacre em pessoa! O TRITURADOR! – seguiu-se a isso uma onda de gritos e aplausos vindos de uma parte da platéia.

O homem a quem chamavam de "o triturador" adentrou o recinto urrando como o animal que era, no caminho, exibia os músculos de proporções anormais. Assim que atingiu o ring, o homem foi direto ao apresentador, arrancando-lhe o microfone das mãos, apontou com o dedo indocador para o lado oposto e grunhiu:

- Você! Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww!!!!!!!! – Por fim, o triturador partiu o microfone ao meio, levando a multidão à loucura.

Com um sorriso sem jeito no rosto, o apresentador rapidamente conseguiu um novo microfone. Felizmente estava preparado, aquele gesto era muito comum, principalmente quando a luta era dela. Sorrindo internamente e externamente, o homem espalhafatoso preparou-se para o segundo anúncio, não sem antes sentir um pouco de pena do lutador que estava ao seu lado, pobre coitado, que acreditasse que poderia ganhar alguma coisa:

- Do meu lado esquerdo... – mal conseguiu fazer-se ouvir, se antes a gritaria já era ensurdecedora, agora tornara-se enlouquecedora. Todos já sabiam quem estava por vir. – pesando cinquenta e quatro quilos, menos da metade que seu adversário! Ela, a rainha das arenas, a felina da noite! TIGRESA!

O público explodiu ao ver a cortina abrir-se e dali sair uma jovem de apenas um metro e sessenta e cinco centímetros, trajando uma calça preta extremamente justa e um top da mesma cor. O cabelo, extremamente escuro e liso, estava impecavelmente arrumado no corte chanel, escondendo a fita que segurava a máscara que cobria-lhe a região dos olhos. Nas mãos, a moça trazia luvas que iam até o cotovelo, estampadas com listras de tigres, justificando o codinome que utilizava nas lutas. Ainda nas mãos, os dedos estavam devidamente protegidos por dois socos ingleses, nada que não fosse permitido pela casa.

Alex caminhou pela rampa como se desfilasse, lançou um cumprimento à platéia, acompanhado de um beijinho, sempre com o rosto iluminado por um sorriso. A aparente alegria disfarçava a dor que seu corpo sentia a cada passo. Nos últimos três dias Shaka havia intensificado o treinamento durante o dia e à noite, fora convocada para lutar com os piores adversários de cada noite. Precisaria acabar com o maníaco ali no ring bem rápido se quisesse dormir pelo menos umas duas horas naquela noite.

Quando finalmente alcançou o ring, Alex mal teve tempo para posicionar-se no centro. Repentinamente, a garota foi atingida por um chute fortíssimo em seu abdômen, o que acabou por arremessá-la contra as cordas que cercavam a área de luta. Seu adversário não se dera ao trabalho de esperar pelo sinal que iniciaria a luta, tratou de atacar imediatamente e assim que atingiu o alvo, urrou para a orda, mostrando os músculos novamente.

A aspirante à amazona sentiu o impacto do próprio corpo contra o chão duro do ring:

- Essa doeu. – dizendo mais para si mesma do que para os outros, Alex chacoalhou a cabeça como se tentasse recuperar-se do golpe sofrido. A região do estômago estava dolorida e a respiração fraca, aquilo tinha lhe acertado em cheio, mas isso não ficaria assim por muito tempo.

Ainda deitada sobre o chão, fechou os olhos e elevou apenas um pouco o seu cosmo. Dessa forma foi capaz de sentir quando o adversário corria de forma desengonçada em sua direção. Com um movimento rápido, ainda no chão, Alex desviou-se do pesado pé que por pouco não esmagou sua cabeça.

Agora a moça estava sentada, com as pernas abertas. Acreditando que a lutadora estava em desvantagem, o triturador deu um passo para atingí-la novamente, ficando com um pé entre as pernas de Alex. Esse foi seu grande erro.

Demonstrando uma grande habilidade, Alex enlaçou com as próprias pernas, a do lutador, para então puxá-lo com a própría força e desequilibra-lo. Em milésimos de segundos o troglodita foi ao chão e como dizem, quanto maior o tamanho, maior a queda. O som do impacto daquele homenzarrão com o solo fez-se ouvir como um trovão.

Sem perder tempo, a garota girou sobre o próprio corpo, para livrar-se do peso daquele infeliz e erguendo a perna esquerda, deu o cheque-mate naquela partida. Sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, Alex lançou seu golpe favorito, lançou a própria perna com uma velocidade surpreendente sobre o abdômen do adversário, atingindo o estômago do mesmo com o calcanhar esquerdo.

O homem urrou, dessa vez de dor, ficando ali, no chão, completamente estirado. Levantando-se um pouco cambaleante gráças à dor pelo excesso de movimentos, Alex encarou o apresentador esperando que este anunciasse sua vitória, foi aí que percebeu, atrás de si, uma massa corpulenta erguendo-se com a graciosidade de um urso.

Não é que o desgraçado ainda respirava? Sem mais perda de tempo, antes que o triturador a atingisse, Alex virou-se e socou-lhe no meio da cara, certamente fraturando o naris. Mantendo o rítmo, sem tempo para que o adversário se recuperasse, ela aplicou um outro chute com o calcanhar na altura do rosto e outro com a outra perna. Quando ele já estava cambaleante, a moça escorregou propositalmente para o chão, ficando na altura da genitália masculina.

Tudo que o triturador sentiu foi uma dor capaz de deixá-lo inconsciente quando seus testículos foram esmagados pelo punho de Alex. O lutador foi novamente ao chão para não levantar mais, enquanto o apresentador corria para iniciar a contagem. Após dez segundos, Alex foi proclamada a campeã da luta e era ovacionada pela platéia.

Na parte superior do lugar, onde ficava localizado uma espécie de camarote, um senhor altivo observava à tudo, maravilhado com os eventos ali ocorridos:

- Espero que tenha aproveitado o espetáculo, senhor prefeito. – Péricles aprximou-se do político que bebia o wisky em sua mão com voracidade, tamanho o choque com o que vira.

Voltando-se para o anfitrião e recuperando a compostura, o prefeito mencionou:

- Ela é realmente incrível Péricles. Exatamente como me falara e também é uma verdadeira beleza! Diga-me, ela é uma felina na cama também?!

O dono da casa sorriu de forma maliciosa devido à pergunta do outro:

- Ela é muito especial, posso lhe dizer com toda a certeza que jamais se esquecerá dela.

- Quero-a para mim Péricles! Se me conseguir um encontro com essa jovem, podemos conversar melhor sobre a fiscalização nos seus estabelecimentos. – o velho que trajava um terno branco agora falava baixo, ao pé do ouvido de Péricles, mantendo o assunto apenas entre eles.

No mesmo tom, o homem de traços mediterrâneos, muito mais alto que o outro, segurou com firmeza e força o ombro do político, quase obrigando-o a rebaixar-se mais diante de sua presença, então falou:

- Creio que a questão da fiscalização já foi resolvida entre nós prefeito. Se algum funcionário do estado aparecer por aqui, no dia seguinte imagens suas acompanhado daqueles menores de idade da semana passada, estarão em todas as emissoras do país. – aproximando-se mais ainda de seu ouvinte que agora estava completamente apavorado, concluiu. – Como lhe disse, a Tigresa é especial, é preciso um pouco mais do que isso para tê-la. Quem sabe se permitir que eu tenha acesso àquele esquema de desvio orçamentário do governo?

Sorrindo de forma nervosa, o prefeito tentou argumentar:

- A coisa não é tão simples assim Péricles.

- Mas tenho certeza de que o senhor pode dar um jeito, não é mesmo prefeito? – dando tapinhas nas costas do velho, o moreno deixou-o, saindo do camarote com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Dirigiu-se então para os bastidores da casa, cumprimentando alguns convidados no caminho, até alcançar uma área restrita, onde o libanês Murat já o aguardava. Os dois homens cruzaram uma porta e adentraram o corredor que se seguia, até chegarem a outra porta, onde Murat deteve-se. Péricles preparou-se para entrar no quarto que ali se localizava, não sem antes deixar ordens ao seu melhor capanga:

- Não quero ser interrompido.

Já dentro da suíte luxuosamente decorada, Péricles deu alguns passos até o banheiro, seguindo o som do chuveiro ligado. Com um sorriso nos lábios, foi tirando o paletó e desabotoando a camisa enquanto misturava-se ao vapor da água quente que impregnava o ar. Dirigindo-se à pessoa que tomava banho, falou num tom lascivo:

- Poderia ter me esperado. Eu não demorei tanto em chegar.

Antes que pudesse soltar a fivela do cinto, o chuveiro foi desligado e Alex abriu a porta do box já pegando uma toalha para enrolar-se:

- Não posso ficar hoje, além disso, prometeu-me que estaria livre depois da luta.

A jovem não conseguiu ir muito além do que dois passos pois logo foi detida por uma mão forte que segurou-a pelo braço. Péricles puxou-a com certa violência, trazendo o corpo da moça para junto do seu, segurando então o rosto dela com a outra mão, falou:

- Não vejo motivos para que vá embora ainda. Que eu saiba você não tem nenhum outro lugar para ir. Ou tem? Alexandra.

- Me solta. – Alex tinha os olhos consumidos por raiva. Com um movimento rápido, desvencilhou-se de Péricles, afastando-se em direção à porta, para então dizer. – Ainda tenho uma vida fora desse inferno!

Ele a deixou ir até o quarto, não a deteve fisicamente, mesmo porque sabia que ela teria como revidar, mas não evitou ferí-la por dentro:

- Estou curioso quanto à isso. Que eu saiba, faz algum tempo que você não aparece na universidade, aliás, até trancou a matrícula. Seus pais não ficariam muito contentes em saber disso.

- Não ouse colocá-los no meio disso! – a garota levantou o tom de voz, largando as roupas sobre a cama e avançando na direção de Péricles, quando este levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa, revidando:

- É melhor conter-se Alexandra, ou eles pagarão por essa insubordinação!

A aspirante à amazona estancou o passo imediatamente, não poderia ir contra Péricles, ele tinha a vida de seus pais em suas mãos. Respirou fundo contendo a raiva, voltando a ocupar-se com a roupa.

Regozijando-se de sua vitória, o dono da casa de jogos caminhou em direção à moça, enlaçando-a pela cintura para falar-lhe ao ouvido:

- Isso mesmo. Sem inssurreições. É assim que eu gosto de você. Guarde essa fúria toda para o ring e para a minha cama. Por hoje vou deixá-la, conforme prometi, só para que não diga que não sou um homem de palavra. Mas a quero preparada na semana que vêm.

Dito isso, o moreno deixou a suíte. Assim que encontrou-se sozinha, Alex vazou toda a sua ira socando a mochila na qual arrumava suas coisas.

* * *

Quando abriu a porta da entrada da casa de Virgem, Shaka deparou-se com uma figura estancada bem à sua frente. Já imaginando do que se tratava foi logo falando:

- Que eu saiba seu treinamento começa em cinco minutos Katerina.

- Bom dia para o Senhor também, senhor Shaka. Não se preocupe, eu não me atrasarei para o meu treino, além disso, Aldebaran é bem flexível com relação a horários. – a loira foi logo rebatendo a pequena bronca que levara do cavaleiro de ouro, enquanto tentava prender a atenção do mesmo para o que tinha a dizer. – Bem, deve estar se perguntando o por quê de eu estar aqui logo tão cedo...

- Eu não estou me perguntando. – Shaka não se dava ao trabalho de manter o diálogo, caminhava tranquilamente até a porta da sala de treinamentos da casa de virgem. – Eu SEI porque está aqui. – o cavaleiro enfatizou bem suas palavras.

- Sabe? Ah, mas é claro que sabe... afinal, é um cavaleiro de ouro não é mesmo? Como poderia não saber? – a aluna de Aldebaran tentava à todo o custo falar com o virginiano, enquanto este prosseguia a passos lentos pelo seu caminho, prontamente ignorando-a.

Ao alcançar a porta da sala de treinamentos, Shaka teve outro desagrado:

- Vocês duas não tem o que fazer?

A pergunta era dirigida à Semira e Inês que bloqueavam sua passagem, impedindo-o de abrir a bendita porta. Amedrontada, como sempre estava, Inês balbuciou algumas palavras:

- Mestre Shaka... só viemos lhe dar um recado... a Alex, ela...

- Se atrasará. Muito! Como sempre. – Shaka não deixou que a garota de cabelos castanhos terminasse. Cortou-a antes que iniciasse com as desculpas. – Mas o que é isso? Agora Alexandra tem um batalhão em sua defesa?

- É ALEX! – as três o corrigiram simultâneamente, o que não deixou o cavaleiro muito feliz. Tomando a frente do grupo, Semira começou:

- Mestre, ela tem uma boa razão para atrasar-se dessa vez.

Cruzando os braços, o rapaz loiro encarou a aluna de Saga, intimidando-a com o olhar azul profundo e de forma desdenhosa, questionou:

- Ah é mesmo? E qual seria essa boa razão?

- O tio... primo... vizinho... – as três tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo, cada uma com sua própria desculpa.

Aquilo realmente irritou Shaka, que foi abrindo caminho entre as aprendizes até alcançar a porta e girando a chave falou:

- Ouçam, da próxima vez que vierem aqui disperdiçar o meu tempo, ao menos combinem uma única desculpa e quanto à Alex, digam a ela que essa é sua última chance. Se ela não chegar aqui no horário, será expulsa do programa de treinamento... mas o que?

Shaka não conteve a expressão de surpresa ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Alex, sentada sobre o tatame da sala, em posição de lótus. Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, a aprendiz, sorriu para cumprimentá-lo:

- Bom dia mestre. O que ia dizendo sobre a minha expulsão mesmo?

- O que...? Como...? – o cavaleiro não conseguia completar uma frase se quer e aproveitando-se do estupor do mestre, a aprendiz respondeu de forma marota:

- O que faço aqui? Estou aqui para o treino, e cheguei meia hora antes, que fique registrado. Como entrei? Esse é um segredinho meu. – a moça terminou com uma piscadela sensual que deixou o virginiano levemente desconcertado.

Recuperando-se da situação absurda na qual se encontrava, Shaka logo tratou de colocar-se na posição de mestre:

- Tudo bem... então... começe a arrumar a sala para o treino enquanto eu acendo os incensos.

- Sim senhor. – Alex continuava provocando-o quando fez um gesto de continência, como se estivesse no exército. Logo em seguida dirigiu-se às três amigas que estavam boquiabertas do lado de fora.

- Se eu dependesse de vocês para continuar no treinamento, já teria sido expulsa! – A morena deu uma bronca nas outras.

Recuperando a própria presença, Katerina respondeu à bronca à altura:

- Ei! Você disse "me cobre" e foi o que viemos fazer! Você não estava no dormitório quando acordamos, o que queria que fizessemos?!

- Ficamos preocupadas Alex! Essa foi a quarta noite em que você saiu para...

- Shiiiii! – As outras três imediatamente impediram Inês de continuar e esta cobriu a boca com as mãos num gesto assustado.

Olhando para os lados, desesperada, verificando se alguma coisa havia chegado aos ouvidos de Shaka, Alex falou:

- Você quer acabar comigo?! Nem ouse mencionar isso aqui! Olha, essa semana eu não saio mais. Prometo.

- E semana que vem? E na próxima? – Katerina questionou a amiga com um ar descrente. – A condição para pessoas como nós estarmos aqui foi abandonarmos nossas antigas vidas, Alex. Foi a exigência de Atena.

- Eu sei Katerina. E eu vou fazê-lo. Mas não é tão simples. A própria Atena me concedeu um tempo para fazer isso. – Alex imediatamente justificou-se, mesmo sabendo que a amiga tinha razão.

- Você precisa tomar providências rápido Alex, Atena não esperará para sempre. – Semira alertou a jovem e dando a conversa por encerrada, dispersou as demais. – Tudo bem meninas, no final deu tudo certo, vamos indo, vamos, Saga não é muito tolerante com atrasos.

- Ah! Estou louca para treinar como criar um jardim de flores inebriantes com o meu cosmo. Afrodite diz que eu sou um prodígio nessa arte. – Inês mencionava sobre seu treinamento com um brilho no olhar.

- É... vão... vão... até mais... – Alex fazia gestos como se quisesse varrer as três dali. Quando as aprendizes já haviam se afastado, a moça recostou-se na parede, suspirando.

Elas estavam certas, seu tempo estava acabando. Quando lhe convidara para se tornar amazona, Saori sabia quem era, bem como conhecia sua situação e fora clemente ajudando-a o máximo que pôde, mas ainda não era o suficiente, Alex precisava resolver essa situação logo e sozinha.

Continua...


End file.
